


Dark Hearts

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is curious about the old mansion on the hill but what happens when he finds a vampire named Dan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  The year of this tale took place in 1837, the Victorian Era and a boy named Phil lived in the local village, he was just as curious as anyone was when it came to the old mansion that lived on the hill, people said it was haunted and that it has been abandoned a decade before, this day he decided to visit it, he had to face his fears sometime right? 

  "Louise?" Phil asked walking into the living room, she was sitting on the sofa knitting, "I have a question?" 

  "What is it, Philly?" She asked in her usual bubbly voice, Louise was always so happy no matter what the situation was, it was so easy to talk with her, 

   "I was wondering....well, it was PJ's idea, really, but......I want to go visit the old house on the hill?" He said fidgeting with his coat, "It's not really a big deal, nobody lives there anymore...."

  "I suppose.....but only for an hour, no more than that, alright!" She said sternly, her 'mother' side came out and that's what he loved about her, how much she cared for him,

  "I promise, I'll be back even before than!" Phil said with a small laugh,"Thank you, Louise!" He said and ran out, he had everything already packed, better safe than sorry.

  He walked down the path towards the front gate, a lantern in his hand, his heart was pounding but he HAD to do this, _what could go wrong?_ He noticed that gate was open as he approached,  it was broken to much to close on its own so he simply stepped over the fallen metal and walked up towards the house, from what he could make out from his small light, the surrounding area was dead and rotting, the house itself was ruined and broken, he hesitated as he walked up the steps, _you can do this, Phil....just open the door...._ he opened the door slowly and peered inside, 

  "Hello?" he asked and walked in, the inside was huge and beautiful despite the cobwebs and dust everywhere, there were two spiral staircases, one off to the right and one on the left, both still standing, a giant chandler hung in the middle, a little broken but still there, 

  "Wow..." he said walking in a bit more, "How is this still standing?" he asked looking around, suddenly he heard a crashing noise from behind him, he had accidentally bumped into a suit of armor that was standing by the stairs, "Crap...." he said and tried putting it back together again,

  "Who is there?" a voice asked, echoing through the house, _Oh no...._

  "Uhh..." He said holding his light up, to scared to say anything, "W-who....are you?" he managed to say,

  "It does not matter who I am! What are you doing here?!" The voice said very sternly,

  "I was curious, is all. Won't you show your face?" He asked and turned his lantern towards the stairs, there he saw movement and suddenly someone was standing in front of him, a boy about the same age as him, black hair with bangs parted to the left and very pale skin, he smiled a little and Phil saw small fangs,

  "Curious are we? Curious about me?" He said lifting Phil's chin to meet his eyes, eyes that were deep red, "Hmmm I guess I can allow this..." Phil was to shocked to move,

  "W-what...are you?" Phil asked, his voice shaking with fear,

  "Isn't it obvious? I'm a pure blood Vampire...." He said and smiled bigger, showing his fangs more,

  "Oh, wow..." Phil said out of curiosity and interest, "What is your name?" He asked, more comfortable than before, 

  "Daniel..." He said putting his hand down, "What is your name?" He asked crossing his arms, 

  "Phil..." He said with a small smile, "Why are up here all alone?" He asked, cocking his head a little, 

  "This is my home....I'm the only one left of my family....my little brother was the last one killed...." He said looking away, sadness in his voice, 

  "I am sorry....maybe you can come with me? I live down in the village and only live with a friend, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He said holding out his hand, 

  "B-but the sun..." He said looking nervously at the door, 

   "It'll be alright, we'll figure something out, OK? No one should be alone...." Phil said with a smile, 

   "Alright...." Dan said talking Phil's hand and let him led him outside, "Are you sure this will work?"

   "Yes, don't worry, I promise this will work..." Phil said squeezing Dan's hand a little, "Just hide your fangs, alright?" Phil said as a warning, 

   "Right..." Dan said and looked around as they walked down the path, "This is so different up close..." He said with a small laugh, 

   _How was he going to explain this to Louise?_


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

  The village was quiet, not to many people around but they did still have to hide every once in a while to avoid the soldiers walking around. The rain fell hard, wind howled shaking the houses, almost as if it was angry,

  "W-what about your friend...?" Dan asked, staying close behind me, a hood hid his face for whoever dared try to look, Phil shook his head and smiled. They ran a little for there wasn't anymore room to hide, they just barely got caught,

  "She's really sweet, she'll understand completely, trust me." Phil said and grabbed Dan's hand, "Come on, it looks like there aren't anymore soldiers this way, my house is just down the road." He said and ran for it, finally made it safe inside,

  "Phil Lester! It's been longer than an hour, you better have a good explanation for...." Louise said walking out of the kitchen staring at the new guest in the house, "....this. Phil, who is this and why is he here?" Phil held up his hands in defense,

  "He's just a friend who needed help, he had nobody else, what was I suppose to do? You're always telling me to follow my heart and that's exactly what I did." Phil crossed his arms, standing his ground,

  "Alright, alright! Look, sweetie, I am sorry, it's just Phil has a big heart and that causes trouble for him sometimes, I didn't want him hurt." Louise said with a small smile, Dan nodded,

  "I understand, I really do, and thank you. So, uh, where will I be staying, if I may ask?" Dan asked, looking around, "Seems a bit small for two people..." He always spoke out of term without meaning to, it was one of perks of being alone for so long,

  "Um, well we just have the chair in the lounge, if that's alright with you?" Louise asked, Dan nodded and went to the lounge, Louise turned quickly to Phil,

  "Something doesn't feel right with him, are you sure you can trust him?" Phil looked uneasy about the question but he nodded,

  "Don't worry, I'll look after him, alright?" Phil asked, walking into the lounge as well, "So, um, can you sleep? I-I mean I've heard stories about your kind..." Dan looked up at him with a smile,

  "Yes, we sleep." He held up his hand, a big metal ring shined brightly on his finger, "This is how we can stay outside without burning up. Like you said they're just stories, nothing else." Phil seemed to relax a little at this,

  "So, I guess I'll let you rest some, than." Phil was about half way through the door way when a hand caught his wrist,

  "I have a question..." Dan paused, looking up in Phil's eyes, "W-Why did you do this? Weren't you scared even a little?" Phil looked down, not saying anything for a few moments,

  "At first I was scared but than when I saw you, actually saw you, I just saw someone who needed help, I didn't care what you were or why you were there. Like Louise said, I have a big heart and it's true, I help those who need it." Dan smiled a little, "Look why come into town with me tomorrow, I have a few things to get, maybe that'll help?" Dan dropped Phil's hand and back away a little,

  "I-I...don't think I can..." He said looking down, Phil lifted his chin gently,

  "It'll be fine, I promise. Just hide those teeth of yours and you should be fine!" Phil said with a small laugh, Dan hasn't had human interaction in a really long time, Phil just wanted to do something,

  "Alright, I'll try." Dan sighed, "W-Well I'm just gonna got to sleep..." He walked over to the chair and laid down, his back to Phil, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

 

The following morning was a cold and rainy one, Dan stared out the window and smiled, this was his favorite kind of weather, not much sin out today. Phil walked in caring a cloak,

"Here, for you. I guess....I thought it would make you more comfortable." Phil gently threw it to Dan,

"Thank you, exactly what I needed. So, um, how far is town anyways?" He asked, pulling the cloak around his shoulders, Phil's heart skipped a beat when he saw Dan, why was he feeling like this?

"I-It's just up the road!" Phil blurted out, he had been so focused on Dan himself, he almost missed the question, Dan laughed and walked past Phil,

"Well, come on, I'd get lost if I went by myself. Hurry it up!" Dan had already opened the door, gesturing for Phil to go first. Phil smiled and ran out the door, it was a rainy morning, good thing to, it had been way to hot these past couple of days, Dan walked out after him, putting his hood up, 

  "So, um, what are we doing in town, anyways?" Dan asked, hurrying to walk next to Phil, he to was wearing a cloak, "I mean...I'm just curious is all." Phil laughed a little, 

  "We just need to get a couple of things, it's my birthday in a couple of days, so Louise is making me a cake, she makes the best cakes ever!" Phil literally jumped with joy, it was cute, "Anndd here we are! Told you it was just up the road." It wasn't all that busy, what with the weather being as bad as it was, people mainly scurried from one booth to the next, trying to stay out of the rain as best as they could, 

  "So, why don't you go get some vegetables over there, and I'll be over here getting some flour." Phil pointed over to the booth behind Dan, he casually walked over and talked with the lady, telling her how this was his first time in town, when he was finished, he looked back over at Phil who was surrounded by three guys, they did not look to friendly either, he watched as they pushed him on the ground hard, one of them sat on top him and started punching, the other two kicked and kicked as hard as they could, something in Dan snapped and he ran over, dropping the food as he did, the three guys went flying and he crouched over Phil, fangs exposed, terrifying any and all who looked at him. It was quiet for a few moments as everyone tried to process what was going on, an older guy stepped from the crowd,

  "D-Demon!" He yelled, soon everyone else followed, throwing any rocks they could get there hands on, Dan didn't care about him, he was more worried if Phil got hurt,

  "Wait!" Phil screamed, standing up, he put himself in between Dan and the townsfolk, "Please, he hasn't hurt anybody!" Phil was scared but he did his best to sound brave, Dan saved his life, now it's time to do the same for him. Nobody moved, the rock throwing had stopped and everyone simply stared, probably wondering why this boy was protecting a demon....


	3. Chapter 3

 

  Everyone was quiet for a long time and I stayed where I was, not moving, nobody was going to touch Dan, not while I was there. The old man from before stepped closer to us, not daring to even look at Dan,

  "Step aside boy, this demon will get what it deserves." There was poison in his words as spoke about Dan, I couldn't lie, my heart was pounding but I was not moving, yes I was scared but that didn't matter right now,

  "No, you can't make me, he has done nothing wrong. You're all judging him before you even get to know him, that's just selfish." I said, glaring at everyone, people hid their children not wanting to get any closer,

  "I don't have to, he will hurt people, you're just to stupid to see that. Now, step aside before I force you." He stated, despite what he said I stood my ground and still protected Dan,

  "No." I said simply, in the next moment he motioned for more people over and I was being forced to the ground, two guys holding me down, Dan was left alone and defenseless,

  "Now than Demon, you will die before anybody gets hurt." He said kneeling in front of Dan who, in the next second, raked his long nails across the old mans face, not caring who he hurt,

  "Go to hell...." Dan hissed, "Do what you want to me, I don't care." He glanced over at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before being hauled to his feet, a pair of silver shackles were roughly placed on his wrists, his jaw tightened when the cuffs touched his skin but he was not about to show emotion in front of these people,

  "You will burn and I will enjoy myself, in fact I can't wait to sleep tonight, it means one day closer to your death." He roughly pushed Dan forward and I watched helplessly as they dragged him off, I was eventually let go and everyone stared at me in horror as I walked back home,

  "Louise..." I said as I walked inside, she came out of the bedroom with a look of concern on her face,

  "Phil, what is it?" She asked, taking my hands in hers, I looked up at her, trying not to burst into tears right than and there,

  "Dan....Dan's been arrested....." I said and suddenly burst into tears, I couldn't hold it back anymore, "He was protecting me and everyone saw!" Louise gently placed her arms around me,

  "I'm so sorry, sweetie, I really am." She pulled me closer, "What will you do than? I know you and you won't give on this, will you?" She asked pulling away from me and looking into my eyes,

  "N-No I won't, first thing I will do is visit him, I'll figure it out after." I said, wiping the tears away, "I won't let him die because of something I did, I'll be back Louise." I said and walked out again, heading straight for the prisons, it was a little difficult to get in, they were only open to the public on certain days at certain times,

  "I'm here to see Dan." I said to the guard I first saw when I walked in, he stared at me for a moment before motioning for me to follow, Dan was placed in the darkest and deepest prison, away from everyone else, I was allowed ten minutes with him and nothing more,

  "Dan...?" I asked as I approached his cell, a cry of pain could be heard and I held myself back to just run up to him, I slowly sat down in front of him, he was leaning against the cell door, the shackles still on his wrists, because of they were silver his wrists were now bloody, 

  "Oh Dan...I'm so sorry..." I said, tears streaming down my face, "T-This is all my fault..." I gently placed my head in my hands not wanting to look at him but in the next moment my head was being lifted up and I met the eyes of Dan, 

  "This...is not your fault..." He spoke, pain in his voice, "Yes....I'm here but...I'm glad I met you..." I took his hand in mine and smiled, 

  "I'm glad I met you too, Dan." I looked down at his wrists and cringed at what I saw, these wounds were not healing, so I quickly took out my first aid kit I always carried around with me and got to work, wrapping both his wrists up, so at least for a little while, he won't be in pain, 

  "Thank you..." Dan said, rubbing his wrists, suddenly the door burst open and the guard stood there, 

  "Times up." He said simply, I nodded and stood up, I gave one last smile before heading out the door, leaving Dan alone once again in that dark room. I knew what I wanted to do, I was going to break Dan out before he was executed, and it had to be done tonight.... 


End file.
